


Taken

by srslysterek



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslysterek/pseuds/srslysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when everyone in the pack, apart from Lydia, gets taken she calls up Derek to help find them.<br/>while on the road they develop a new friendship and also come across two hunters and their strange friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> the description sucks sorry but yeah idk where I'm going with this so bare with.  
> also castiel is not an angel in this, it would have made things too complicated :)  
> Dean and Sam are 23 to make things clear, Derek is 21 and the rest of the pack are 18. ALL RELATIONSHIPS ARE LEGAL.

Lydia knew.  
She sensed that something was wrong. Beacon Hills seemed too quiet for her liking.  
She slipped out of bed and grabbed her phone, quickly dialling Scott's number. He didn't pick up. She tried again but he still didn't pick up, which was strange for Scott.

"Don't freak out, he's probably asleep." Lydia reassured herself. So she tried Allison who didn't pick up either, same with Kira, Malia and Stiles. 

"Okay something's definitely wrong, Stiles didn't pick up and he ALWAYS does."  
She even tried Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. NONE of them answered.  
Lydia sat on her bed and pondered on whether she should call the next person, her finger hovered above his contact name. She took a deep breath and called him.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice gruff.

"Derek, it's Lydia, I need your help."


End file.
